PnF writer music meme
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: 10 mini historias inspiradas en 10 canciones


1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**1. No diré que es amor- hércules soundtrack Vanessa/Ferb**

Tenia miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos, después de su ultimo noviazgo, no se quería hacer falsas ilusiones.  
su mente le decía que el no era para ella, que todo comienza con una falsa ilucion y que al final todo terminaría mal y ella seria la mas afectada. que todos eran iguales, cuando perdiera el interés en ella la dejaría por otra como su ultimo noviazgo.  
Que no le importaba tener novio.  
Pero su corazón decía otra cosa.  
Que dejara todo aun lado, que no viera lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado que el su ultimo novio no la merecia y se dejara llevar por lo que sintiera que fuera lo mejor para ella.  
Aunque no aceptara por su orgullo siempre que veía al joven de cabellos verdes sus ojos se iluminaban y su sonrisa verdadera. La atrapo el amo

**2. When I Look at you - Miley Cyrus Phineas/Isabella**

Se sentía sola, desorientada, sin ningún día después de todo lo que había pasado, su novio la engañaba desde el principio y ella fue la única que no se había dado cuenta y cuando lo descubrió besándose con otra, la humillo en frente de toda la escuela ella salio corriendo, que fue lo que mas le dolió en todo su ser.  
Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Phineas la había seguido después de darle un puñetazo al infeliz que la hizo sufrir,despues de que ella saliera corriendo.  
Phineas se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, tratando de demostrar sin palabras lo mucho que lo sentia, aunque el no le hubiera gustado su noviazgo desde un principio, aunque la amara con todo su ser, el siempre estaría para ella.  
cuando sintio su abrazo lloro, descargo todo su coraje, aunque este dia le dejo algo bueno, Phineas estaba con ella.

**3. Black Hole - Samantha Lombardi Phineas/Isabella**

Se iba. Ella se iría a Europa después de años de tratar de ganar el amor de Phineas, se iba para no saber nada de el, de hacer una nueva vida, tratando de odiar con todo su ser a la persona que siempre amo en secreto.  
Sabia que no seria nada facil la vida sin el, todo giraba a su alrededor.  
se sentía sola al ver en el aeropuerto a familias, padres e hijos reunidos, a jovenes parejas abrazarse despues de un tiempo de no estar juntos.  
lo que no se esperaba era ver al joven de cabello rojo corriendo como un loco solo para alcanzarla antes de tomar su vuelo.  
Sus miradas se toparon unos segundos antes de que el la alcanzara y la abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-no te vayas  
- tengo que hacerlo Phineas, no pudo quedarme un segundo mas aqui..  
cuando el escucho esas palabras, la beso demostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos y darle una razón para que no se fuera de su lado.

**4. Reflection - Christina Aguilera Vanessa**

Ella no sabia la persona que veía en el espejo. ¿quien era ella?  
quien era, era la pregunta que siempre se hacia, estaba harta de fingir ser alguien que en realidad no era.  
Ella quería ser libre, demostrarle al mundo lo que era capaz de hacer y marcar la diferencia. Y que alguien la quisiera por lo que en realidad era y no por la mascara que la sociedad quería que usara; que la etiquetaran como una flor delicada,atada a las reglas de etiqueta y obedecer a un esposo que ni siquiera la amara; cuando ella en realidad tenia un alma liberal, preocupada mas por las demas personas que en ella misma y un esposo que la amara por lo que es.  
No importa como lo lograra ni lo que le costaría,sin importar lo que los demás piensen y hablen a sus espaldas, ella demostraría al mundo lo que en realidad podía a llegar a ser.

**5. How to be the one - Hannah Montana (inspirado en una escena de Angelus19)**

Phineas se quedo pensando, ¿para quien era dirigida la canción? Aun el, un distraído en el amor, se dio cuenta que era para una persona dedicada a alguien muy importante en su corazón, sabia que Isabella tenia todo el derecho de que le gustara alguien, entonces ¿porque sentía tan triste, tan decepcionado?  
Se quedo pensando, tal vez esa persona especial para ella estuviera aquí, tal vez no, pero porque sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, de solo quererla para ella. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta que jamas le había pasado con ninguna otra chica y eso era nuevo para el.

**6. Lo hecho esta hecho - Shakira Ferb/Vanessa**

en la recamara del hotel se encontraban ambos amantes disfrutando su compañía, aun cuando decían que no volverían a caer, rompían su promesa.  
Aun no sabían como había sucedido, habían caído en la tentación del deseo, de la necesidad de tener a la otra persona, demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones, no con palabras.  
Lo único que les importaba era tenerse, amarse, quererse sin ninguna restricción, sin nadie que los juzgara aun cuando este hecho se les saliera de las manos sin importarles realmente.

**7. Fighter - Christina Aguilera Candace/Jeremy**

Por todos los golpes que le dio se volvió fuerte, una persona dura y mas madura.  
Aunque en el interior se encontrara un pequeña que aprendió a desconfiar de todos, agradeció a sus antiguos amores, a la sociedad que siempre la juzgaba. Gracias a ellos logro ser la persona que jamas pensó ser, una persona que lucho por sus sueños, que aprendió a levantarse de las caídas y aprender de sus errores, le agradeció a la vida, ya que gracias a ella encontró a Jeremy; la persona que la apoyo, la acepto con sus virtudes y defectos, que le ayudo a curar sus heridas y prometiendole que pase lo que pase, ambos enfrentarían y vencerían los problemas que vinieran

**8. Toxic - Britney spears Phineas/Isabella**

sus besos eran una adicción para el, aun no podía creer que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, jamas se podría hartar de sus besos, de sus caricias, del sabor de su piel ni el olor lavanda de su cabello oscuro como la noche.  
Recorría con sus manos disfrutándola, apreciando cada detalle, cada centímetro de su piel, escuchando susurrar su nombre como si fuera música para sus oídos. Paresiera que ella fue diseñada solo para el, mientras que ella se volvía mas adicta a el con su perfume, su habilidad y su voz, mientras movía su rebelde cabello rojizo característico de el

**9. The Ghost of you - my chemical romance Phineas and Ferb**

lo único que los mantenía a ambos hermanos vivos en esta guerra tan fria, era el podre volver a casa con sus personas queridas, estar con sus esposas, formar una familia, tratar de volver a casa para jamas volver en este lugar tan cruel.  
Aunque ellos no tenian su vida asegurada, pensaban en lo que les habían dicho "pase lo que pase, siempre los esperaremos, no importa si no vuelven, jamas podremos dejar de esperarlos, aun cuando se nos vaya la vida en ello... nos encontraremos pase lo que pase"

**10. Si no estas - Chayane**

Si ella no estaba, su vida no estaba completa, se sentía vació por dentro...el solo despertaba para volver a escuchar su voz todas las mañanas cuando empezaban sus proyectos. Ahora que ella no se encontraba, la necesitaba, sentia que se habia llevado una parte fundamental de el, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus opiniones,sus preguntas...en especial la necesitaba mas de lo que quería admitir.  
Le hubiera encantado ir con ella para sentirse vivo otra vez..sin que nadie les digiera


End file.
